


Очарование

by agewa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз сидит на английском, когда ему впервые приходит в голову эта мысль. Они обсуждают окончание "Джейн Эйр", судьбу Рочестера и концепцию инвалидности как наказания, – и он тут же вспоминает, как Дерек приказал отрезать ему руку, и задумывается, выросла бы рука обратно или, скорее, тут же стала культей, и, ага, неожиданно взбудораживается он, Дерек просто не может быть обрезан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очарование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694347) by [kalpurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/pseuds/kalpurna). 



Стайлз сидит на английском, когда ему впервые приходит в голову эта мысль. Они обсуждают окончание "Джейн Эйр", судьбу Рочестера и концепцию инвалидности как наказания, и он тут же вспоминает, как Дерек приказал отрезать ему руку, и задумывается – выросла бы рука обратно или, скорее, тут же стала культей, и, ага, неожиданно взбудораживается он, Дерек просто не может быть обрезан.

Его всегда завораживали необрезанные парни, даже до того, как он осознал свою сексуальность, а теперь его папка с порнухой хранит немало клипов с необрезанными парнями. Но то, что эта идея прирастает в его голове к Дереку, совсем другое дело. Он ерзает на жестком сиденье и избегает чужих глаз; Боже, как же стыдно быть подростком.

С другого угла класса Скотт закатывает глаза, и Стайлз вымученно кривится в ответ. Оборотнические супер-чувства просто отстой.

– Что, ты теперь по части обожженных слепых парней? – спрашивает Скотт, когда они выходят в шумный холл.

– Вмазался по уши, – кивает Стайлз.

Образ необрезанного члена Дерека преследует его до конца дня, всплывая в голове в самые неподходящие моменты. Дерек не обрезан, думает он, стоя у писсуара, и потом, супер, ему приходится подумать о гниющих зомби, чтобы поссать. Дерек не обрезан, напоминают его мозги, когда он пытается ответить на вопрос по экономике, и он начинает так заикаться, что тренер вместо этого вызывает Гринберга.

– О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Айзек во время обеденного перерыва.

– Ээээ, – говорит Стайлз, когда необрезанный член Дерека проплывает перед его мысленным взором.

В общем, Стайлзу еще четыре раза до конца дня приходиться уговаривать свой стояк опуститься – Дерек не обрезан, думает он, надевая форму для лакросса, и его яйца просто болят, когда занятия кончаются.

– Давай быстрее, Болински! – кричит тренер Финсток. – А то мне скоро придется заменить тебя моей бабулей! У нее хотя бы волосы на груди растут!

– Спасибо за образ, тренер, – говорит Стайлз с всепоглощающей искренностью и концентрируется на нем, пока его член не позволяет продолжать тренировку.

Помогает ненадолго. Когда он, приняв душ, садится в машину, ему опять плохо. Даже вибрации мотора джипа, передающиеся через сиденье, кажутся чересчур.

Он ерзает, когда останавливается на светофоре, и неуклюже, виновато салютует женщине в соседней машине. Она пялится на него, как на эксгибициониста, – впрочем, если Стайлз в следующие пять минут не доберется до дома, он им и станет.

– Давай, давай, – бормочет он под нос, неуклюже взбираясь по лестнице. Он выскальзывает из джинсов до того, как добирается до своей комнаты, одной рукой стягивает футболку. Без церемоний падает на кровать под протестующий скрип пружин.

– Боже, наконец-то, – стонет он, обхватывая рукой член до того даже, как сбрасывает трусы, повисшие на одной ноге. Ощущения такие невероятные, что он забивает на трусы, теперь застрявшие узлом на лодыжке. Они никому не мешают.

Он начинает быстро и без ритма, и ему приходится силком себя остановить, взять лосьон прежде, чем трение начнет причинять боль. Когда он только начинал дрочить, паранойя заставляла его прятать салфетки и крем для рук, класть на полку на другом конце комнаты, будто это могло кого-то убедить, что они ему нужны для совершенно невинных целей. Сейчас они стоят на тумбочке возле кровати, и ему ничуть не стыдно.

Стайлз теперь мастурбатор-олимпиец, но он бы соврал, сказав, что ни разу не выворачивал плечо или не тянул поясницу в процессе, – травмы в спорте не редкость. Он сознательно заставляет себя расслабиться, откидывает голову, чтобы размять мышцы шеи, и мягче держит член.

Он где-то прочитал, что нельзя дрочить слишком резко, иначе испортишь себе нормальный секс. К сожалению, Стайлз не мастер самоконтроля, а когда он с собой груб, кончить легче.

Может, дело в обрезании, думает он. У парней с крайней плотью выше чувствительность. Но насколько выше? Наверное, не получится заставить кого-то кончить – заставить Дерека кончить – типа, подышав на головку, да? Но, Боже, как круто это представлять.

Наверное, не очень нормально возбуждаться от идеи преждевременной эякуляции, но Стайлз крепче сжимает себя, представляя, как Дерек заливает все спермой от одного прикосновения. Как долго придется ублажать его языком, задумывается он, и оборачивает ладонь вокруг своего члена с поднимающейся по животу дрожью. Рука предостерегающе напрягается, будто ее сейчас сведет судорогой.

– Ух, – говорит Стайлз, садясь, чтобы достать еще лосьона, а потом откидывается на кровати, чтобы толкаться в руку. Другой он скользит к своей дырке. Недавнее пополнение в его мастурбационном репертуаре – Стайлз любит пробовать новое.

Это накладывает слой странной, нечестной обиды к тому, что он еще девственник, потому что Стайлз бы не преминул воспользоваться шансом ее лишиться. Он любит креативность. У него целый список вещей, которые он бы попробовал, дай ему кто-нибудь шанс. Секс просто зря тратят на людей вроде Скотта, который наверняка не попросит Эллисон запихнуть что-нибудь ему в зад.

Хотя, с другой стороны, Эллисон из тех людей, что сами до этого додумаются, а Скотт наверняка… фу, Стайлзу стоит прекратить думать о заднице Скотта прямо сейчас.

Он концентрируется на собственной заднице, в которую он как раз протолкнул кончик пальца. Хорошо, что он практикуется в одиночестве, потому что делать это далеко не так легко, как показывают в порно; задница Стайлза вполне себе уверена, что засовывать в нее ничего не надо, и он немало тренировался, чтобы трахнуть себя без часа нежной заботы и дыхательных упражнений.

Член Дерека мог бы быть внутри, думает он беспомощно, и с волной возбуждения проталкивает еще один палец. Он все еще представляет это, фантазирует, когда надрачивается до оргазма: Дерет трахает его, член Дерека, Дерекова офигенная, самозаживляющаяся оборотническая крайняя плоть.

К сожалению, облегчение от оргазма означает также, что ощущение двух скользких пальцев, до костяшек погруженных в его задницу, еще свежо в его памяти, когда ему приходится посетить очередной кризисный саммит Дерека той же ночью. Он ерзает на стуле и пытается вспомнить, что его только что спросили.

– Что? Да, конечно, – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, и думает, что Дерек мог бы запихнуть свой необрезанный член в него прямо сейчас, и ему даже не придется использовать смазку.

– Объем твоих исследований альфа-стаи – "да, конечно"? – спрашивает Айзек, ухмылясь. Айзек – гондон.

– Ну, в смысле, да, я определенно... занимался этим, – говорит Стайлз. – Исследования! Много исследований.

Все виды исследований, подсказывает его мозг, подкидывая воспоминания о его последнем поиске по "гей необрезанный член анал", и его глаза сами собой обращаются к Дереку. Его мозг – тоже гондон.

Ноздри Дерека раздуваются, и Стайлз закрывает лицо руками.

– Мне пора идти, – говорит Стайлз в ладони. – Из-за... моего отца.

– Окей, – говорит Дерек без выражения. Стайлз смывается так быстро, как только смеет.

Он уже в пижаме, луркает в нете, когда Дерек залезает в окно. Надо было догадаться, что он зайдет, – Дерек в жизни не давал ему так легко отмазаться – но Стайлз его не ждет, и он так увлечен происходящим на экране, что чуть не схватывает сердечный приступ, когда тяжелая рука Дерека ложится ему на плечо.

– Господи Иисусе, чувак, – вскрикивает он, подпрыгивая на стуле и прикладывая ладонь к бешено колотящемуся сердцу.

– "Дрочу свой большой необрезанный член"? – вслух зачитывает Дерек, заглядывая ему через плечо. Стайлз захлопывает ноутбук, заливаясь краской.

– Я практически уверен, что читать чужой интернет-поиск через плечо запрещено Женевской конвенцией, – говорит он.

– Что такое интернет-поиск? – говорит Дерек абсолютно невозмутимо. Стайлз косится на него. Иногда ему кажется, что Дерек частенько выдает шутки, которые должны быть смешными только для него самого.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы сменить тему, но вместо этого нечаянно говорит:

– Ну, так ты не обрезан?

Дерек отходит на два шага и смотрит на Стайлза так, будто у него внезапно выросли рога. Стайлз закрывает лицо руками.

– Забудь, – говорит он. 

– Ага, – говорит Дерек, а потом неуклюже прочищает горло. – В смысле, да, я не был... обрезан.

– О, чувак, правда? – говорит Стайлз с большим энтузиазмом, чем хотел показать, садясь прямо и убирая от лица руки. – Это так... можно посмотреть?

Дерек выглядит, будто его загнали в ловушку. Но не уходит. Кроме того, он же ответил на вопрос, и Стайлз чувствует фальшивую уверенность собственного поднимающегося стояка.

– Дай посмотреть, – выдыхает он, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы в плечах от того, что он бездумно нагибается вперед.

Трудно поверить, что Дерек послушается приказа, но он слушается, через короткое мгновение: расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах, тянет за язычок молнии и вынимает...

– О, у тебя стоит, – говорит Стайлз расстроенно и снова садится прямо.

– Эм, – Дерек замирает на месте. Стайлз машет рукой и качает головой.

– Нет, нет, все отлично, иди сюда, я просто хотел посмотреть... когда стоит, он выглядит так же... Господи, какая красота, – восхищенно говорит он, когда Дерек медленно приближается.

Взгляд Дерека мечется от Стайлза к окну, и он говорит:

– Ты посылаешь противоречивые сигналы.

– Я хочу сосать твой член, – говорит Стайлз, соскальзывая со стула, чтобы встать на колени у ног Дерека. Дерек чуть вздрагивает, придерживая свой член у основания таким жестом, будто сам не знает, что делает это.

– Ладно, – говорит он.

Член Дерека теперь не так уж отличается от члена Стайлза – головка полностью обнажена, но когда Стайлз проводит по нему рукой, кожа скользит совершенно по-другому. Это непривычно; Стайлзу приходится сменить хватку.

Вспоминая свою фантазию, он пытается подуть на головку, открывая рот широко, чтобы медленно выдохнуть горячий воздух. Дерек, естественно, не кончает, но к вящей радости Стайлза член сам собой чуть дергается в его руке.

Он пробует двинуть рукой, натягивая кожу на край головки, смотрит, как она исчезает и снова появляется. После нескольких таких движений Дерек шипит и дважды дергает бедрами, трахает руку Стайлза, словно не может себя контролировать.

Стайлз кидает на него взгляд снизу вверх. Он думает, что глаза у Дерека будут закрыты, но вместо этого его взгляд острый, внимательный, не упускающий ни одной детали, будто все может в одно мгновение пропасть. Это вроде как значительно, и Стайлз снова опускает глаза к члену Дерека.

– Эй, – говорит он с любовью, будто тот заскучал за те пару секунд, что он не обращал на него внимания.

Член Дерека у него во рту – как смена парадигмы существования. Все девственные планы Стайлза на тот день, когда он наконец заполучит в свои ручонки настоящий живой член, со свистом вылетают у него из головы, и он просто сосет, без какой-либо грации, просто пытаясь запихнуть в рот как можно больше, исторгая громкие, стыдные звуки. Кажется, у него течет слюна.

Если судить по стонам сверху, у Дерека не то чтобы было много претензий к его технике. Его ладони обхватывают лицо Стайлза, пальцы скользят по линии челюсти, когда он открывает рот шире.

Стайлз издает возмущенный, собственнический звук, когда Дерек насильно оттягивает его голову назад и выходит из его рта. Член выглядит потрясающе, влажный и розовый, и Стайлз облизывает губы, думая о том, чтобы вернуться к своему занятию. Дерек большим пальцем проводит по его нижней губе и кивает в сторону кровати.

– Забирайся на постель и ложись лицом вниз, – хрипло говорит он. Стайлз слушается, спешно сбрасывает покрывало.

– Раздеваться, ага? У меня такое ощущение, что уже пора раздеться, – он не ждет разрешения Дерека, стаскивает пижаму, как будто та загорелась. Затем ложится на живот, устраивает голову на сложенных руках и ждет дальнейших действий Дерека. Стайлза устроит все, кроме прекращения программы.

Пауза, шуршание одежды (Стайлз надеется, что это Дерек присоединяется к голой вечеринке). Он готов задрожать, он не может успокоиться, и он очень надеется, что не засадит Дереку локтем в лицо или что-то в таком духе. Давай, Стилински, говорит он себе. Огурцом.

Когда Дерек наконец трогает его, то проводит ладонями по спине Стайлза, кладет их на его голую задницу. Сжимает ягодицы, обнажает его дырку и снова молчит.

Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, чем там Дерек занят, – а он просто смотрит, пялится на стайлзову задницу, будто это картина эпохи Возрождения. Это очень странно, и нет никакой причины, чтобы у Стайлза встало еще сильнее. Он снова опускает голову на руки и ерзает по кровати.

Несколько долгих секунд проходят, прежде чем Дерек наконец двигается. Большим пальцем он гладит дырку Стайлза, и, похоже, на этом прогресс заканчивается, потому что тянется еще одна мучительная минута, во время которой он просто нежно обводит ее, едва касаясь, будто уговаривая открыться.

– Тебя кто-нибудь трогал? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, – говорит Стайлз себе в руки. Его голос еще хриплый от минета. Он напряжен, как будто просидел без сна всю ночь или много бегал на тренировке. Голова – шарик на ниточке.

Рука Дерека снова пропадает, и Стайлз слышит, как скользит помпа лосьона, все так же бесстыдно стоящего на тумбочке. Палец Дерека возвращается, уже скользкий.

В голосе у него улыбка.

– А сам ты себя трогал?

– Ага, – признается Стайлз.

– Я знал, – говорит Дерек хриплым голосом, вдавливая в него палец. Он проскальзывает внутрь, дырка Стайлза все еще мягкая от послеобеденных развлечений. – По запаху. По тому, как ты ходишь. И не только сегодня.

Он тяжело дышит Стайлзу в плечо и чуть прикусывает его. Волна стыда пытается затопить Стайлза, но голос у Дерека благодарный, теплый, будто Стайлз сделал что-то хорошее. 

– Столько ночей я пытался не думать о том, как ты засовывал свои жадные пальчики в себя за пять минут до встречи со мной.

Дерек трахает его пальцем, наклоняется ближе, тихо говорит:

– От тебя пахнет сексом, Стайлз. Ты пахнешь, будто трогаешь себя постоянно.

– А ты любишь попиздеть в постели, – дрожащим голосом отвечает ему Стайлз.

– Можно тебя трахнуть? – спрашивает Дерека, вытаскивая из него палец и заталкивая его обратно.

– Угх, – говорит Стайлз. У него кончились саркастичные хохмы. – Пожалуйста.

Дерек, наверное, понимает, что Стайлз еще расслаблен, потому что он не парится с подготовкой, сразу прижимается влажной головкой к его дырке и вталкивает член маленькими резкими движениями. Стайлз пытается глубоко дышать, и со вздохом наслаждения Дерек проскальзывает в него.

Меня ебут, думает Стайлз. В моей заднице член Дерека.

Дерек входит в него медленно, уверенно и безжалостно. Кажется, будто проходит минут десять, прежде чем Стайлз чувствует его паховые волосы кожей задницы.

– О, Господи, безопасный секс, – выплевывает он, дергая головой, и Дерек прижимает его плечи к кровати с недовольным возгласом.

– Не передаю болезни, – говорит он, и его голос не звучит по-человечески, в напоминание о том, что он и не человек, что Стайлза трахает монстр ночи – это принять почему-то гораздо легче, чем то, что его вообще трахают.

– Окей, окей, продолжай, – говорит Стайлз в подушку, а затем разочарованно стонет, когда Дерека начинает выходить. – Эй, ну же, вернись!

– Мы можем... Я могу надеть презерватив, если хочешь, я не... – говорит Дерек немножко безумно, что просто удивительно и заставляет Стайлза почувствовать себя лучше. Он хотя бы не один тут с ума сходит.

– Верни свой член обратно и напускай спермы мне в задницу, – приказывает он Дереку. Дерек полузадушенно вздыхает и снова тянется за лосьоном, быстро смазывает себя и входит в Стайлза на всю длину.

Это уже – технически – второй раз, как Дерек в нем, и не так сбивает с толку. Стайлз думает, что мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

Дерек лишь на чуть-чуть выходит, прежде чем толкнуться обратно короткими плавными движениями, которые просто охуенны. Он скользит в Стайлзе, будто их тела отлили друг для друга. Член у него не только красивый, но еще и талантливый. Стайлз хочет написать ему поэму. Грустно ведь, что столько людей на свете никогда о нем не узнают.

Дерек увеличивает скорость, и Стайлз просовывает под себя руку и чуть не кричит в подушку, когда наконец трогает себя. Кажется, будто кусочки его мозгов разлетаются во все стороны, но ему наплевать.

С удивленным полупроглоченным всхлипом Дерек замирает, вжимаясь в него так глубоко, как только может. Он кончает, понимает Стайлз с восхитительным трепетом, который заставляет его дернуть бедрами, вызвать Дерека на последнюю цепочку неровных толчков.

– Я могу... – говорит Дерек, начиная выходить, но прежде чем он что-то делает, Стайлз выплескивается на простыни от странного ощущения вытекающей из задницы спермы. Мир сереет по краям, и он теряет сознание.

Потом, когда Дерек приносит ему влажную салфетку, а в ушах перестает звенеть, Стайлз наконец получает возможность в полной мере оценить крайнюю плоть Дерека.

– Боже, я люблю твой член, – говорит он Дереку, нежно изучая его. Его голова лежит на дерековой волосатой ляжке. – Почему у тебя волосы растут на ногах, а не на груди? Куда деваются волосы, когда ты превращаешься? Если оборотня нельзя обрезать, это значит, что твоя рука приросла бы обратно, если бы я ее отпилил? Как у ящерицы?

Дерек продолжает гладить его по голове и не отвечает.

– Мы теперь встречаемся? – тихо спрашивает Стайлз, все еще не отрывая глаз от мягкого необрезанного члена Дерека, лежащего в гнезде из темных вьющихся волос. Рука Дерека замирает на его голове, и Стайлз не может себя остановить – поднимает на него глаза.  
– Это был вопрос мне или моему члену? – спрашивает Дерек. Кажется, он пытается пошутить, но голос у него осторожный, будто он до конца не уверен. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское, говорит себе Стайлз и не отводит глаз.

– Тебе, – говорит он.

– Ага, – говорит Дерек и уголки его губ приподнимаются. – Окей.


End file.
